Neko Saga
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Era Bakumatsu, los demonios aun caminan entre los humanos disirniendo el miedo, un joven hanyou no es bienvenido en ninguno de los dos mundos por lo cual se dedica a vagar y a robar, pero un día robó algo que no debía... robó un corazón... xfin XD
1. Chapter 1

**Neko saga**

**By** Shiko-sama

**Prologo**

Una hermosa mujer se encontraba rezando frente a un templo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, rogaba por que ese día no sucediera nada de lo que había previsto su madre, el joven príncipe no tenía la culpa de haber seguido lo que le dictaba su corazón y no las ordenes de su padre, esto había ido de mal en peor y lo único que quedaba era esperar a que la tormenta pasara, era una noche nublada pero aun así se podía ver un poco del cielo y la luna llena, los truenos y relámpagos no dejaban de dar gritos de guerra alarmando a todos los presentes. La lucha se acercaba.

-…Sumiko-sama…-dijo Hiro al momento en que se acercaba vacilante a donde ella se encontraba rezando, un rayo irrumpió ese silencio mostrando así la ropa que llevaba el joven muchacho, solo la parte de arriba del kimono sin mangas, un obi bien apretado y su cabello largo y totalmente suelto-…la batalla…-anunció.

-…yo solo rezaré…-indica la mujer de nombre Sumiko al momento en que abre los ojos, ojos que no tenían vida, carecía de ese brillo especial pero que eran de un hermoso color amatista.

-…se acerca…-irrumpe la voz de un hombre que se encontraba en la puerta observando de lejos la escena.

-…le encargo todo el fuerte exterior comandante Kei…-Sumiko vuelve a cerrar sus ojos regresando a su posición de rezo.

Un relámpago rompió en una colina cercana provocando que esta se incendiara al mismo tiempo en que un grito desgarrador se escuchó en la fortaleza.

-…Shuichi!...-exclamó Hiro al momento en que su semblante se muestra preocupado.

-…ahí viene…-susurra Kei al momento en que se pone alerta mientras sostiene su espada-…está mal herido, de está no saldrá con vida…-dice al momento en que entrecierra los ojos-…Hiro, te quiero en la fortaleza, ahora!...-ordenó al momento en que salía y desaparecía.

-…K-san…-Hiro solo mira la puerta, baja la mirada y nuevamente se da la vuelta para ver a Sumiko, quien seguía rezando, su semblante se endureció y desapareció.

Sumiko abrió lentamente los ojos mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a esparcirse por sus mejillas enjugando todo a su camino, miró hacia la gran imagen de un inmenso tigre al cual le estaba rezando y suspiró pesadamente.

-…Shuichi…-susurró al momento en que regresó a su anterior pose pero ahora apoyando pesadamente su frente contra sus manos.

Yuki se encontraba caminando pesadamente, sus ropas estaban bañadas en sangre por lo cual le dificultaba el movimiento mas sus heridas que estaban envenenadas y dolían, sentía que la vida se le escapaba de las manos, pero no podía rendirse, no hoy ya que el momento había llegado y le había prometido a Shuichi estar a su lado. Sonrió. Su boca sabía a sangre, rió por eso recordando cuando su Shuichi lo curaba mientras no paraba de hablar diciéndole que las peleas no llevaban a nada, pues ahora lamentaba decirle que si llevaban a un sitio y ese sitio era a su lado.

-…Eiri, por favor, espera!...-una joven de cabellos largos y negros se acercó a él mientras de su sucio kimono de miko sacaba un pañuelo al momento en que trataba de limpiar las heridas de su rostro

-…suéltame de una ves!...-le reprendió-…no entiendes que tengo que estar on Shuichi…-grita al momento en que la hace a un lado provocando que se cayera de espaldas y lo mirara con odio

-…Yuki, no trates así a Ayaka…-le reprende un monje al momento en que se acerca a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse

-…si no me quieren ayudar allá ustedes pero yo tengo que ir…-responde mientras sigue su camino a paso acelerado-…ya falta poco…-sonríe para si mismo

La mansión estaba silenciosa y oscura, todos se encontraba listos y armados para la batalla que se avecinaba, no se podían permitir la derrota ya que en ese día el hijo bastardo de su príncipe nacería.

Ryuichi se encontraba al mando de las tropas internas, no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar en donde se estaba Shuichi, desde ese punto podía ver claramente la habitación del príncipe, un nuevo quejido se había escuchado y el joven de cabellos verdes solo bajó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos, juró que mataría a Yuki Eiri por haberle arrebatado lo mas preciado. Nadie podía inmiscuirse en el clan de los Gatos Monteses, pero ahora había un maldito bastardo que se interponía entre el y Shuichi y aparte se encargaba de unir en un lazo profundo al maldito Hanyou con su príncipe. Su Prometido.

El padre de Shuichi había ordenado que el bastardo naciera, pero que sea entregado al templo para su purificación y así que el niño creciera sin conocer su procedencia a lo cual el príncipe había aceptado sin muchos reproches, luego se descubrió que intentaría huir con el Hanyou y padre de ese bastardo, el señor murió por enfermedad a lo cual Ryuichi quedó a cargo de todo y tenía otros planes, el niño nacería. Sonrisa. Nacería para morir. Por su parte haría creer a Shuichi que el bastardo había nacido muerto, era lo mejor que podía hacer, no iba a permitirse perderlo nuevamente.

Se acercó a la habitación del príncipe y se sentó frente a la puerta corrediza mientras escuchaba la respiración jadeante y pesada de Shuichi.

-…Ryu… Ryuichi…-le llama-…¿todavía… no viene?...-le pregunta

-…no, Shu-chan…-responde el chico desde fuera

-…sabes…-respira pesadamente-…realmente lamento no haberme enamorado de ti…-comenta-…creo que hubieras llegado a ser un buen esposo y un gran padre para mis cachorros…-trata de sonreír pero el dolor no lo deja, solo hace un mueca.

-…Shuichi, yo…-pero no pudo continuar ya que se escucharon los movimientos de espadas y una gran explosión

Shuichi se quejó en un fuerte gritó y un relámpago resonó quejoso en el cielo.

-…¿Qué… que sucede?...-pregunta jadeante y sin abrir los ojos por el dolor

-…están atacando el castillo…-responde Ryuichi

-…Ryu…ichi…-le llama el joven-…por favor, encuentra a Yuki y dile que lo estoy esperando…-sonríe-…con nuestro cachorro…-un nuevo estruendo hizo estremecer todo el castillo.

-…realmente lo amas?...-pregunta el mayor.

-…nunca he amado a alguien…-suspira al momento en que abre los ojos mirando el techo de su habitación-…tanto como lo he amado a él…-

-…príncipe…-Ryuichi entrecierra los ojos y aprieta lo puños sobre sus rodillas-…perdóname Shuichi, por favor…-se levantó del suelo y se dirigió lo mas rápido a donde se encontraban todos los gatos monteses atentos a la lucha que se llevaba a cabo fuera de la fortaleza.

-…Ryuichi…-Shuichi cierra los ojos sin entender que era lo que le quería decir su amigo.

Yuki se encontraba en esos momentos frente a Kei, algo que hace mucho tiempo se esperaba, por fin los dos se podrán enfrentar, antes amigos y ahora enemigos, el destino cambió el rumbo de sus vidas, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, todo era silenció hasta que una fuerte lluvia comenzó. La sangre se mezclaba con la tierra al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las heridas del hanyou, ardía, pero lo soportaría todo sea por estar nuevamente al lado de Shuichi.

-…Shuichi…-susurró entre dientes al momento en que sostenía entre sus manos la espada y miraba a Kei sin apartar la vista ni un momento, fue entonces que lo escuchó. Fue un grito de dolor al momento en que un rayo cayó justamente en un árbol cercano a ellos partiéndolo en dos y provocando que se incendiara-…¡Shuichi!...-gritó.

Kei aprovechó la distracción para así poder atacarlo pero en ese preciso momento alguien intervino. El rubio se sorprendió deteniéndose y enterrando sus pies en el barro por la fuerza ejercida, miró sorprendido al chico que solo sostenía la mirada mientras su rostro y en especial sus ojos delataban gran dolor.

-…¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Shuichi!...-reprochó Hiro sin quitarse-…¡el es mi hermano y no voy a permitir que tu ni ningún otro arruine su felicidad, no me importa si son del mismo clan!...-grita-…SOLO QUIERO QUE EL TENGA LA FELICIDAD QUE YO NO PUEDO TENER!…-cae de rodillas al suelo-…por… por favor…-susurra bajando la mirada

Kei solo miró a Hiro totalmente perplejo, ahora este joven príncipe era un desertor, era ofensivo para todo el clan y sería acecinado si no huía de ese lugar en ese momento. Hiro había cometido una grave traición contra los de su especie y si no se arrepentía en ese instante, el ya no podría hacer nada por ese pequeño.

-…gracias…-dijo Yuki al momento en que con espada en mano corrió en dirección a la fortaleza en la cual no había nadie mas a excepción de Suguru que solo se había quedado viendo como Yuki ingresaba en busca de Shuichi.

-…Hiro-chan…-Kei lo miró con desaprobación

-…al menos Shu-chan será feliz…-soltó el chico-…yo por mi parte…-entrecerró los ojos-…huiré los mas lejos posible…-queda de pie sin levantar la mirada-…espero que pronto encuentre al felino indicado para tener sus cachorros K-san…-sonrió de la forma mas sincera-…y espero que sea muy feliz, algún día nos hemos de volver a ver, adiós…-lo único que pudo divisar fue el viento que dejó Hiro al desaparecer.

Kei se quedó perplejo, el siempre había esperado a la luna roja para el momento en que Hiro fuera elegible como compañero y madre de futuros cachorros felinos de sangre pura, pero nunca se lo dijo, nunca le había confesado que era él el elegido, que era el príncipe Hiroshi al que había elegido como compañero, después de todo, cuando había tomado el tema, esa vez, Hiro le confesó que su padre le había presentado a quien sería su compañero, fue triste, pero se guardó lo que sentía. Ahora se reprochaba el nunca habérselo confesado, ahora lo había perdido, había perdido a su príncipe y quien hubiera sido madre de sus cachorros. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la fortaleza.

-…Kei-san?...-preguntó Suguru sorprendido por esa repentina reacción

-…es mejor alejarnos, esté lugar será prontamente destruido…-responde Kei sin dirigirle la mirada

-…pero, Sumiko-sama…-

-…ella se sabe cuidar, no dudo que la encontremos mas adelante…-sigue su camino.

Hiro se detuvo en una de las ramas de un inmenso y frondoso árbol, con su antebrazo se limpió el rostro frotándoselo fuertemente, ya no quería seguir llorando, ya no era un cachorro, entonces recordó cuando vio a K-san por primera ves, él y Shuichi eran unos cachorros que les gustaba jugar en los jardines de palacio hasta que lo vio ingresar por la fortaleza, si no hubiera notado el color de su cabello y ojos hubiera dicho que era humano y así lo molestó un buen tiempo preguntándole si en verdad no era un humano, le gustó mucho desde que lo vio por primera ves pero no se hizo a la idea de que sería su compañero ya que de seguro lo veía solo como un simple cachorro el cual vio crecer y desarrollarse hasta estar apto para concebir, por eso fue que aceptó el compañero que su padre le propuso, aunque ahora había abandonado todo eso, deshonró a su clan al momento de proteger a Yuki y por eso sería castigado e inclusive acecinado por alguna de sus madres, devorado en el peor de los casos, suspiró pesadamente y siguió su camino, tenía que encontrar a Tatsuha y Ayaka, de seguro ellos no se encontraban muy lejos.

Junto a ellos encontraría por fin un hogar ya que podría pedirle acilo a Tohma, el no se lo negaría al igual que Mika, esa pareja de kitsune y humano le caía bien. Sonrió. Aun así no podía dejar de sentir esa presión en su corazón, le dolía.

Yuki jadeaba del cansancio mientras la mayoría de los gatos demonios se encontraban muertos o habían escapado por sus vidas, aun había uno de ellos presente, era uno de los mas fuertes, Yuuzo quien solo lo miraba para luego tomar la forma de un gran gato demonio a quien le brillaban los ojos llenos de furia. Otro grito desgarrador se escuchó por lo alto dando a entender a Yuki que ya se acercaba el momento.

-…Shuichi…-susurró al momento en que se abalanzó con espada en mano para arremeter contra Yuuzo.

Ryuichi se encontraba frente a la habitación de Shuichi, esperando el momento indicado del nacimiento del bastardo para así poder acabar de una buen vez por todas con esa pesadilla.

-…Ryu… Ryu-chan…-llamó Shuichi-…por favor…-suspiró pesadamente-…no pelees con Yuki, no quiero que ninguno de los dos muera…-se quejó-...por mi culpa…-sus quejidos se hacen mas sonoros-…te quiero Ryu-chan…-unas lágrimas cayeron formando pepitas de jade rojo sobre el futón.

La muerte de Yuuzo fue evidente, una gran batalla que Yuki se encargó de finalizar lo mas rápido posible, corrió todo lo que pudo acercándose a la habitación de Shuichi, la cual reconoció por la gran cantidad de Gatos Monteses que se encontraban custodiando justamente ese lugar.

-…¡SHUICHI!...-gritó Yuki

-…Yu… Yuki…-dijo el príncipe al momento en que se dejó de quejar para sonreír aliviado. Comenzaron nuevamente sus quejidos que se hacían cada vez más sonoros, el momento era ahora…

Shuichi gritó lo más fuerte que pudo en el momento en que se sostenía del futón y se arqueaba del dolor.

-…¡ACABEN CON ÉL!...-ordenó Ryuichi al momento en que ingresaba en la habitación cerrando por completo la puerta corrediza.

El llanto de un bebé se hizo sonoro en la habitación.

-…¡SHUICHI!...-Yuki volvió a gritar mientras todos avanzaban para acabar de una buena ves con su existencia…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Que les pareció, fue un sueño muy raro que tuve… si se lo que dirán ¬¬, mucho ver la película 3 de InuYasha v.v, pero es que estaba muy aburrida, verán y les cuento… ejem… estaba comiendo atún con guacamole y nachos, me puse a escuchar la música que tengo grabada en mi computadora entonces encontré las de InuYasha con las de Gravitation, escuché primero las de Gravitation para ver si me inspiraba, pero nada! u.u, es penoso lo se, quería escribir Bebé a Bordo, pero no se me ideó nada bueno… ENTONCES, me puse a escuchar InuYasha y pasando de canción en canción llegué a Four seasons y me entró la gana de ver la película tres, después apagué la computadora y me quedé dormida, creo que fueron los nachos con atún y guacamole los que me hicieron efecto, por que terminé soñando eso que leéis ahí, así que lo pienso hacer un fic, al día siguiente fui a la U solo para pensar en la historia y como sería, aparte tengo un manga de los Gatos Monteses, mas adelante les explico eso de la luna roja y que ellos no se definen entre macho y hembra sino que son ambiguos, eso es de la antigua mitología Japones, por cierto el Hanyou es Yuki, el es un zorro mitad humano, Mika no es su hermana sino la esposa humana del kitsune que lo crió (es decir Tohma, a quien mas esperaban ¬¬), Tatsuha es un monje que por asares del destino se parece a Yuki (si, casualidad u.u), Ayaka es la única sobreviviente de su pueblo en donde su familia seguía la medicina y ella era sacerdotisa (bueno, sigue siendo U.U) Hiroshi y Shuichi son hermanos, Hiro el mayor y Shu el menor, K o Kei, como prefieran llamarle es el maestro de Ryuichi, Ryuichi es el prometido de Shuichi, Shu y Hiro son los principes del Clan de Gatos Monteses (muy orgullosos de su raza v.v), Suguru es gran amigo de los principes y también gato montés, Yuuzo o Yuuji (como prefieran llamarlo), no es el hermano de Hiroshi como en el manga o en la serie, aquí es su prometido y un fuerte demonio quien nadie ha podido vencer, por último, Sumiko, ella es una metida, se supone que no debería estar ahí ay que ella viene de mi otro fic Omekage, a mi se me hizo raro O.o, pero le encontré sentido, mas adelante verán el porque, por cierto, ella es ciega…

Y si, Yuna, pero creo que Sumiko apareció aquí como para decirme que por que no actualizo el fic Omekage… jeje, creo que ya he de estar degollada por ti, enserio, es que me olvidado del fic por completo, un día de estos lo actualizo, solo tengo que esperar a que mi amada madre me devuelva el pendrive T.T…

Espero me dejen reviews, así pronto continuaré con el fic, por otra parte, tengo adelantada la secuela de Tu, pero no se hagan ilusiones con la actualización, y con Bebé a bordo, no lo pienso descuidar, no se preocupen… jeje…


	2. Chapter 2

Una fuerte batalla se llevaba a cabo en palacio de los gatos monteses. Un grito de guerra y un nacimiento fue el inicio de la pesadilla.

Ryuichi miraba el cuerpo de Shuichi sobre el futón. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a este y agachándose, con unas mantas hizo un bulto el cual cogió en brazos. El llanto seguía. El príncipe jadeaba mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados semiinconsciente por el gran dolor que aun sentía.

-…llévatelo…-ordena Ryuichi-…deshazte del bastardo, tú tienes ese poder…-

Sumiko salió de una oscura esquina al momento en que se acercaba a Ryuichi y tomaba el pequeño bulto entre sus barzos.

-…y el hanyou?...-preguntó la mujer al momento en que pasaba su mano sobre el bulto y este comenzaba a brillar. Ya no había llanto.

-…me encargo yo…-responde con una mirada severa-…deshazte del cuerpo…-se dirige a Shuichi y se agacha a un lado de este.

Sumiko bajo la mirada al momento en que desapareció como una simple ilusión en el viento, llevándose consigo el bulto.

Yuki luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, estaba sumamente cansado, ya no podía mas, en eso uno de los soldados neko se abalanzó contra el con la lanza, a lo cual el ya se rendía, pedía que Shuichi lo perdonase y que su hijo no lo odiara, pero ya no podía, no tenía fuerzas, no podía continuar.

Un golpe, un grito.

-…¡levántate, que Shuichi y tu hijo te esperan!...-ordena la voz de Tatsuha quien había matado al soldado neko.

-…Tatsu… Tatsuha!…-se sorprendió.

-…rápido!...-Hiro se encontraba matando a otros soldados que intentaban atacarlo-…o mi hermano te lo reprochará por el resto de tu miserable existencia…-sentenció al momento de sonreírle

-…espéra…-Ayaka se acercó a Yuki al momento en que sacaba un pequeño frasco el cual contenía un líquido verdoso y de olor putrefacto-…toma esto, al menos repondrá tus energías y te quitará el envenenamiento…-dice

Yuki la miró desconfiado, pero no le quedó de otra. Todo sea por Shuichi y su hijo.

Ryuichi caminaba con Shuichi en brazos, este estaba medio inconsciente, abrió la puerta de una pequeña y sombría habitación donde un futón descansaba en el centro, se arrodilló depositando así el cuerpo de Shuichi sobre el futón. Lo arropó tiernamente al momento en que observaba el rostro de Shuichi.

Se quiso levantar cuando sintió que una mano se lo impedía, Shuichi lo estaba mirado, sus ojos denotaban dolor.

-…donde está…-pregunta mientras llora-…donde está…-

Ryuichi bajó la mirada.

-…siento un vacío en mi pecho…-llora amargamente-…donde está…-vuelve a preguntar

-…no logró nacer…-Ryuichi se levanta y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Silencio.

Shuichi se sienta en su lugar al momento en que más lágrimas comienzan a brotar por sus ojos.

Un grito de dolor desgarró el cielo.

Ryuichi siguió su camino dejando atrás la puerta mientras de esta se escuchaba el llanto desconsolado de quien pierde a su hijo.

-…lo siento Shu-chan…-susurró-…pero ese bastardo… no podía vivir…-

El remedio que le había dado Ayaka sabía a miércoles, pero le había servido de mucho, el dolor era mucho mas aguantable y ya no estaba tan mareado, con todas sus fuerzas ingresó a la habitación de Shuichi para solo encontrarse con Ryuichi quien lo miraba con rabia, odio, ira…

Un montón de sentimientos indescriptibles que le causaban repugnancia.

-…¿Dónde está Shuichi y mi hijo?...-preguntó mientras sostenía fuertemente la Kochoumaru

-…ja, si preguntas sobre el bastardo ese…-sonrió divertido ante la expresión de Yuki-…pasó a mejor vida…-entrecerró los ojos deleitándose con la mirada llena de ira que demostró Yuki-…jeje, mejor así…-comenta Ryuichi-...Shuichi estará mucho mejor sin él…-empuñó la espada-…y sin ti!...-se abalanzó a pelear.

Yuki hizo algo que nunca creyó posible, la ira en su sangre era tanta que sus ojos no aguantaron tanto dolor en su corazón por lo cual liberaron lágrimas, pronto su cuerpo se transformó y mostró la enorme figura de un demonio zorro dorado de seis colas el cual aún lloraba y luchaba contra Ryuichi.

En la oscura habitación se encontraba el príncipe, sentado en el futón, su cabeza agachada y sus manos en su regazo, el jade estaba esparcido por doquier, el no dejaba de llorar aun podía escuchar el llanto de un bebé, de su bebé, sus manos temblaron y lloró con mas fuerza, el pecho le dolía, ya no aguantaba mas la presión, sentía mucha angustia.

-…Shuichi…-la voz de Sumiko, el llanto del niño se hizo mas fuerte

Este no respondió bajó mas la cabeza hasta topar sus rodillas mientras seguía llorando.

Sumiko agachó la cabeza al momento en que observaba el bulto que aun tenía entre sus brazos, se acercó al príncipe.

-…Shu-chan…-la mujer se inclinó a un lado de este, posando su mano en su hombro-…toma…-le extendió el pequeño bulto-…aquí está tu bebé…-le sonrió tiernamente

Shuichi se sorprendió al momento en que levantó la cabeza y con desesperación acogió el bulto entre sus brazos el cual abrazó desesperadamente mientras no dejaba de llorar, lo destapó para encontrarse con un pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos miel que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-…yo también soy madre y no soportaría arrebatarle los hijos a uno de mis hijos…-Sumiko besa tiernamente la frente de Shuichi-…atiéndelo para que deje de llorar…-ordena al momento en que se levanta.

-…si…-asiente Shuichi al momento en que deja al niño sobre su regazo, abre su yukata sobre su pecho dejándolo el lado derecho al descubierto, volvió a coger al niño en brazos colocándolo frente a su pezón para que se alimentara.

El niño con gusto aceptó aferrándose al pecho de Shuichi quien no pudo evitar quejarse por la fuerte mordida de la primera experiencia, pronto se acostumbró y retuvo al niño en sus brazos al momento en que le besaba la frente.

Yuki y Ryuichi sostenían una fuerte batalla, la más increíble que alguien haya visto, inclusive los soldados además de Hiro, Ayaka y Tatsuha estaban sorprendidos. Yuki seguía llorando.

Comenzó a llover.

-…Shuichi…-dijo Yuki al momento en que atacó con todas sus fuerzas a Ryuichi

-…tienes prohibido decir su nombre!...-Ryuichi arremetió el golpe

La batalla… inalcanzable. Los testigos… asustados. Un corazón llorando.

Todo se detuvo.

-…Sumiko-sama…-se sorprendieron todos al notar a la hermosa mujer en medio de los contrincantes.

-…tu!...-dice secamente refiriéndose a Yuki-…hanyou, ve que te están esperando… hazlo antes de que me arrepienta…-

Yuki cerró sus ojos al momento en que llamas blancas lo cubrieron totalmente, desapareciendo.

Sumiko solo observó a Ryuichi, quien le devolvía la mirada. Iba a ser una larga batalla.

Tatsuha, Ayaka y Hiro comprendieron totalmente la indirecta ofrecida por Sumiko y abandonaron el palacio, no antes de llegar a la salida donde Hiro se detuvo.

-…Hiro?...-se sorprendió Ayaka

-…¿Qué sucede, tenemos que irnos ahora!...-reprende Tatsuha

-…márchense…-dice Hiro, dando media vuelta para regresar-…yo tengo que cumplir…-corrió regresando al castillo en llamas.

Ayaka y Tatsuha, dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

Yuki corría por todas partes en busca de Shuichi, pero no lo encontraba, se estaba comenzando a desesperar, el castillo estaba en llamas y no lo quería perder a él también.

Una melodía.

Se detuvo observando hacía todos los lados.

Una suave voz.

Corrió en la dirección de donde provenía, era Shuichi, era la misma melodía que escuchó el momento en que lo conoció y se enamoró. Frente a una habitación, abrió la puerta y lo encontró.

Shuichi estaba sentado en el futón, su bebé estaba totalmente dormido en brazos y envuelto en mantas, lo tenía totalmente abrazado a su pecho mientras cantaba suavemente, alzó la mirada al sentir una presencia y un olor muy conocido.

-…Yu… Yuki…-sonríe

-…Shuichi…-corre al momento en que lo atrapa entre sus brazos, se había desmayado.

Miró al niño, estaba vivo, al parecer Ryuichi no había cometido su propósito, se sentía aliviado, ahora tendría que llevárselos de ahí.

En la parte trasera del castillo estaban las hembras del clan de los gatos monteses, algunas con su enorme forma demoníaca y otras con forma humana, presentes también habían uno que otro cachorro y jóvenes que se habían salvado. Hiro caminó erguido y orgulloso entre ellos y se situó frente a un gran y antiguo árbol el cual estaba brillante de color naranja y rojo por los destellos del fuego.

-…nos traicionaste…-dice una de las bestias

-…si…-asiente Hiro al dar media vuelta y encarar a todos los presentes-…y acepto mi condena…-baja la mirada.

-…como desertor …-dicta una de las hembras presentes, Hiro mira el cielo al momento en que logra ver la silueta de un demonio zorro dorado que flotaba entre llamas blancas, sonrió comprendiendo que Shuichi se encontraba a salvo y que ahora formaba una familia con Yuki y el niño.

-…ya no hay vuelta atrás…-sonríe Hiro

-…por eso tu condena será…-las bestias muestran sus colmillos listas para atacar-…la muerte…-

Hiro se apega al tronco al momento en que las bestias comienzan a devorar su cuerpo, lloraba y sus lágrimas se hicieron jade al caer al suelo. Al menos sabía que su hermano sería feliz, aunque, si algún día K-san se entera de su sentencia, esperaba que le vengara, ese fue su último deseo.

-…K-san…-dijo en su último aliento

Kei se encontraba caminando en el bosque, seguido de Suguru quien no paraba de mirar hacia atrás, el primero había encontrado un rastro de piedras jade, al parecer Hiro había estado por ahí, entonces solo tenía que seguir ese rastro para encontrarlo.

Seguía lloviendo.

**Cotinuará…. **

Bueno, este es la siguiente parte del Prólogo, me costó un poco hacerlo u.u (mentira, ya lo tenías hecho, pero fue hasta que Pandora te lo recordó que lo actualizaste ¬¬) que, quien digo eso? o.O (yo, tu subconsiente u.u), yo no tengo subconsiente u.u, no te conozco v.v, me dio amnesia n.n... (o.O)

Bueno, espero les guste, esta historia si va a demorar un poco mas de lo que esperaba, pero como ven doy mi maximo para poder cumplirles... n.n

matta nee XD

babay teteto XDD


End file.
